50 Percent
by CreaturesAcademyStudents
Summary: Welcome to Creatures Academy! Where fandom collide! Regina Mills is the headmaster and Emma Swan is the security guard. Did we mention the students are way out of it too? Swen, Swanqueen, M, OC, OOCness, lots of crossovers.
1. Chapter 1: First Days Are The Best

**A/N: Greetings, friends! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! So, this is the first chapter of this new story we decided to actually publish. We really hope you enjoy this and give it a chance for it to blossom! Go to our profile for further information guys, and feel free to PM anytime!**

**Genre**: Friendship, Humor, Adventure, Family and Romance.

**Rating**: M  
-Probable lemons (only if requested)  
-Homosexuality  
-Language  
-Action  
-Mild Violence

**Main Pairings**: Swanqueen, Swen

**Other pairings referred to in the story**: SasuNaru, and more to come (we have no idea yet, you can add some if you want to help us xD)

**Summary**: Welcome to Creatures Academy! Where fandom collide! Regina Mills is the headmaster and Emma Swan is the security guard. Did we mention the students are way out of it too? Swen, Swanqueen, M, OC, OOCness.

**Warning**: May include some sexiness.

**Chapter 1: First Days Are The Best**

"Creatures Academy?"

"That's the name of your new boarding school," a raven-haired female explained to the blond sitting beside her on the passenger seat as she swiftly glided her pale hands across the wheel, carefully turning the Mercedes on the curve leading to the forest.

"Creatures? As in no humans?" The blond teenager inquired, placing her tan hands nervously on her red and black stripped mid-thigh skirt, watching the multitude of pine trees move out of the way and creating a clearing for the automobile to pass. She glanced at the rearview mirror, observing the road disappearing behind the vehicle.

"Well, not exactly."

Blinking, the teen stared at her aunt with a slight frown on her features, gray eyes twinkling apprehensively. "So there are?"

The older woman sighed, locking gazes with her niece's before returning her full attention back to the makeshift road. "Not normal humans, obviously. They're gifted in ways that are supernatural, Skai."

"Like what? Batman-style, Auntie 'Gina?" Skai sounded annoyed, running her fingers through her short blond side bangs, fixing her white glasses. "You know I don't like them."

"Don't judge all of humanity for something others of the same race did." Regina lectured, the frown etched on her face deepening. "Besides, these humans are considered freaks among their own kind. So, technically they aren't."

"Why are you even defending them?" Skai huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, the white buttoned-up blouse with a red bow tie and black suspenders that she wore shifting because of the movement. Regina eyed her niece with a quirked eyebrow, noticing how the younger female's nails dug into her arms. Obviously, the teenager was nervous. And honestly, who wouldn't be? Skai had lived through a lot of hardships, the humans being the cause of maybe half of it, if not more. That and the fact it would be her first time in the presence of other supernatural beings, like her. _'Well, not completely like her,' _Regina internally mused._ 'She is by far the weirdest species I have ever heard of. Werewolf, vampire and witch, huh? It's like a fucking threesome gone wrong.'_

"They aren't that bad." Regina shrugged, turning her gaze back upfront.

Skai glared, not at all pleased with the answer she received. She opened her mouth to respond with a snarky comment but was brought up short. Instead, she gasped in utter surprise when the view in front of her morphed, seeing two large shining silver gates. The Mercedes came to a stop.

"Ugh, really? Silver?" Skai groaned and Regina couldn't help let out an amused chuckle.

"Please, girl. I know you." The raven grinned mischievously, sending a wink to her irritated family member.

"Whatever." Skai scoffed, rolling her eyes. Regina snorted, extending her arm toward the blond and snapping her fingers in front of her face. Skai jerked in shock, realizing that she couldn't hear a sound. She panicked, hands getting a grip of the dashboard in a frenzy while her nails lengthened and her teeth sharpened, her instincts and adrenaline skyrocketing so vastly, she could feel herself becoming dizzy. Regina smirked in dark humor at seeing the younger woman's reaction. Muttering a spell under her breath, she waved her hand, the tips of her fingers laced with purple energy. Instantly, the blinding gates clanked open.

She quickly snapped her fingers again in front of the hyperventilating teen, returning the younger's senses. "Get a grip, dear. It was just a deafening spell."

"Fuck you." Skai murmured under her breath, forcing herself to calm down as she detached her nails from the leather in front of her.

"What did you say, young lady?!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

"Mother of god!" Skai said in awe, pushing her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose and leaning closer to the window pane. Her gray eyes were wide, desperately trying to take in the dazzling sight of her new school, of her new home.

Beyond the gates, the rest of the road was full of dried yellow and red leaves from the abnormally huge oak trees, the telltale sigh of an early arriving fall. By the surprisingly clear sidewalks, large skyscraper-sized silver (she mentally whined) statues were placed in both sides, in a timeline order. Skai recognized some of the legendary supernatural heroes and heroines from the history lessons her uncle sometimes gave her as the Mercedes passed by, such as the Great Gryffindor, The First Sage of The Six Paths, Cronus, Gaia, Vishnu, Raava, Wan, Dracula, The Grim Reaper, Gabriel The Angel, and so on. She also was highly surprised when she saw villains as well.

"Hey, why are the bad guys here too?" Skai asked without looking back at her aunt, completely entranced by the beauty of the monuments._ 'Is that Grandma?! And Hades, too?'_

"Creatures Academy is a place for both light powers and dark ones. We make no exceptions, no matter what." Regina couldn't help but smile at the teen, glad that her niece seemed to like it.

Skai didn't see the raven's smile, but she could feel it. Her aunt rarely made the positive gesture around her, and it only made her more giddy. The nerves left her, replaced by excitement. She could finally be herself now, without the worry of being judged for what she was. Or, at least, she hoped.

Finally, after so long of impatiently waiting, there were no more statues, and Skai set her eyes on her new home. There was a five-story white castle-styled building more upfront, and she could even see students, all wearing the same uniform as her, socializing at the white cement banks that were beside the big structure; and the automobile stopped in the middle of a three-way along the road towards it.

"Over there." Regina pointed to her right, Skai averting her attention to see rows of three-story and two-story houses with different bright colors, a large silver arch at the entrance of it. "That's where the dormitories are, for both students and adults. Depending on the score of your entry exams, and, sometimes, depending on the rarity of your race, you will be placed. The higher the score, the fancier the dorm."

"Oh." Skai frowned, turning to look at the elder, who was nonchalantly fixing her black pencil skirt. "You didn't tell me what I got on the exams."

"I haven't gotten the results yet." Regina gave her a lopsided grin, dark brown eyes glistening mischievously. "What, worried you'll end up with the trolls?"

Skai paled dramatically. "Oh god, I hope not."

"They aren't that bad." Regina barked out a laugh when Skai grimaced.

"You keep saying that! Trolls are almost weaker than those disgusting humans, honestly!"

"I told you not to judge." The raven sighed at Skai's scowl.

"What? It's true!"

"Then you're in for a surprise," Regina remarked, swiftly turning the vehicle to the left, where the parking with a few other automobiles resided.

"Why?" Skai raised an elegant eyebrow.

"The student with the highest GPA points is, technically speaking, human."

Skai stared at her aunt. She didn't believe it for a second. "You're kidding, right?" She had heard that demigods, demon lords, witches, wizards, and creatures of all sorts went to this school. For a human, a pitiful weak feeble human, to be, at least academically speaking, stronger than all of them...it was impossible! It must be a joke!

However, it wasn't. By the look Regina gave her as she finally parked the car, Skai knew it wasn't a joke. "Really?!"

"The teen isn't all human, per se," the older woman said while she unbuckled herself and fetched her white purse from the back seat. "Since the student is a decedent from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki."

Skai puffed out her cheeks, following the raven's lead and unbuckling the seatbelt. She felt slightly annoyed at the fact the things she knew of the gods were very little, if not nonexistent. Her uncle only taught her what he knew, and it apparently it wasn't much. "Who?"

Regina sighed, switching off the engine when she set up the emergency lever. "He's otherwise known as the First Sage. You'll learn about him in history class."

"Ah." Skai nodded, looking back at the school building as she grabbed a hold of her black and white backpack and hooked one of the straps on her shoulder. She gulped uneasily, subconsciously adjusting her collar.

Regina patted the blond's head, receiving the younger's attention because of the odd affectionate gesture. The raven smiled encouragingly. "You'll do fine, dear. Just remember to not be a smartass."

"I'm not a smartass!" Skai tried to appear to be sourly insulted, but she couldn't stop the twitch at the corner of her lips from resisting the urge to smile back.

Regina snorted, shaking her head and lightly ruffling the blond hair before she practically kicked her door open and slid gracefully out, ignoring the irritated grumble from her displeased family member, who also did as such.

"Headmaster Mills!"

"Oh! Miss Bell!"

Skai watched in fascination at the fairy who made herself present beside her and her aunt. She couldn't stop staring at the nearly transparent sparkling wings the blond woman wearing a long frilly green dress had. As she registered the name Regina called out, she wondered if this bright female was the famous Tinker Bell. She got bored after a while of hearing them talk about something she held no interest in, shifting impatiently from one foot to the other, her black combat boots making the slightest noise only she could hear, thanks to her enhanced senses.

"Give it back, Briknie!"

Jumping at the unexpected yell, the two adults stopped their chattering and Skai spotted two students who seemed to be fighting. One of them, to her worry, was a medium-sized cyclops, yet still way taller than all of them. He was buff, the uniform consisting of red and black stripped trousers and a tucked in white blouse with a red tie, which was slightly ripped and somewhat dirty, his feet bare and equally unsanitary. His one eye was a dark brown color, his skin a much lighter shade of it, an evil smirk adorning his features as he held up what appeared to be a simple stick out of another male's reach. The other was obviously too short to grab a hold of said stick, jumping up and down helplessly. Skai could distinctively smell magic blood in him, so she presumed he must be a wizard or a warlock, despite the fact she could also smell human blood in him as well. He was tall, for a human anyways, with black shaggy hair and shining purple eyes under black thick glasses with a fair complexion. He also wore the standard uniform with a few alterations of a gray sweater with his red tie elegantly put away, orange Beats headphones hanging around his neck, and thankfully wearing footwear, it being gray and white Vans.

"Ha! Puny little human!" The giant named Briknie laughed at the distressed male.

"Ugh, I will speak to you later, Miss Bell." Regina groaned while Tinker Bell nodded and disappeared in a puff of sparkles. She ran a hand through her short black hair, marching over to the teens creating a scene for several onlookers, her heels clicking when she reached the sidewalk. Skai hurriedly scrambled to follow after her. "Young man, give Mister Longbottom his wand!"

'_Longbottom?' _Skai mentally snickered. _'What kind of last name is that?'_

"You puny!" The cyclops paid no attention at the headmaster's warning. "Bet your dick is puny too!"

The small forming crowd all snorted humorously at the comment and Skai could see the wizard's face redden in anger and embarrassment. When he finally stopped fruitlessly trying to get his wand back, she half-expected him to run away. But he took her by surprise when she smelled a spark of strong uncontrolled energy go through him. She gasped, having never been witness of such spontaneous powerful magic. His purple eyes narrowed.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm human!" He hissed through clenched teeth, raising a hand for what Skai assumed would be his counterattack.

Regina, though, stopped him by rapidly taking a tight grasp on his wrist, and with a flick of her fingers with her free hand, the wand was taken from the giant's hold and into hers. Using the same wand, she sent a burst of dark purple energy toward the cyclops, who was flown back a couple feet. The other students quickly got out of the way from the falling giant, the ground shaking just a bit from his landing on his ass.

"When I speak, I will be heard!" Regina growled at the moaning in pain teen. "Detention!"

She glared at the wizard she still hadn't let go of as well, who flinched under the intense gaze. "Xkaliber, I expected more from you."

The teen named Xkaliber frowned, not liking the disappointed tone directed at him. "But I-"

"No buts." Regina stated harshly with clear authority, the wizard bowing his head in respect. She finally let go of his now bruised wrist, and almost shoved the wand into his open palm. "Detention for you as well, Mister Longbottom."

Xkaliber nodded mutely.

Regina glanced around her with a deep scowl, not at all amused by having so many eyes on her. "What are you staring at? Go to class!"

The students immediately straightened and bolted to their classrooms in utter fear of their obviously pissed headmaster. Xkaliber picked up his fallen orange messenger bag from the ground, briefly locking gazes with Skai and offering her a curious smile before also following suit.

"Honestly!" Regina huffed, rubbing her forehead with her deft fingers, eyeing the still groaning cyclops. "Where is Miss Swan, anyways?"

Skai raised an eyebrow, recalling hearing the same name just last night when her aunt picked her up. "Miss Swan? She works here? I thought she was human!"

"She isn't. She's the security guard." Regina acknowledged, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she scanned the area for said female. She paused for a second, realization hitting her like bricks, and looked back at her niece with a slight horrified face. "How do you know who she is?"

Skai smirked impishly, looking off to the side as if they were discussing the weather (which was quite sunny, by the way). "Oh, I just overheard your dirty phone talk with her last night. I never would've imagined you'd be a bottom, Auntie 'Gina."

It was exaggeratedly comical, the way Regina's face changed colors so quickly in mortification, and it made Skai laughed when she glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"You little brat!" Regina hissed, huffing as she placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"I didn't eavesdrop!" Skai declared with a fake gasp, placing her hand on her chest as if she was completely shocked of such an accusation. "I simply overheard!"

Regina grumbled under her breath something about smartasses and their need to back off as she elegantly twirled on her heel and marched toward the glass doors that lead inside the Academy, some still wondering students cleverly avoiding her. Skai giggled, glancing up at the large silver coated Latin letters meaning 'Creatures Academy' on the high point of the building.

'_Seriously, though, why all the fucking silver?' _She grimaced, the wind picking up, blowing the leaves around her. Skai gripped on her skirt as the force of the air got stronger, pushing her pixie short blond locks out of her face with her free hand. She gasped softly when she sensed the magical energy in the air, feeling slightly on edge and apprehensive without her aunt in this new environment. She practically ran after Regina, gracefully dodging collisions with the other students, conversing or taking books out of their uniquely colored lockers, in the narrow, shockingly, impeccable hallway. Small balls of white energy were hovering above as the lighting, and Skai momentarily stopped to gaze at them in curiosity. She was feeling relatively out of it, never having been around so many powerful creatures (the combining smells were driving her crazy). The degree of magic was making her delirious as well, the mass of spirit electricity tingling her skin, goose bumps rising. Skai growled under her breath, cursing her aunt for not waiting for her and for not telling her how impacting this scenario change was. When she realized the raven was no where to be seen, again, she walked briskly, avoiding wondering eyes, toward where she thought she might've gone.

"Don't fret, dear." Regina spoke when she felt the presence of her obviously anxious niece following her, abruptly turning right on her heel at the first opening to the direction of the office, another hallway, with glowing gold names on the walls, greeting her. "The wind outside is just the Elemental Training class."

"Oh." Skai inwardly facepalmed, looking down at the pearl-tiled floors in shame. You couldn't really blame her, though. The first time she had smelled a creature like her, was Regina, and it had been an overwhelming experience. Her uncle had to take her in his arms and hum soothingly while petting her hair to calm her down.

Skai sighed, adjusting her collar closer to her neck. Her gray eyes darted across the hallway with many archways leading to what she presumed were record holding libraries. The gold names that somehow seeming to be floating on the walls instead of engraved were unrecognizable to her, and she couldn't help but stare in awe when she passed by an archway and saw books and papers flying about into cabinets and shelves.

Regina smirked amusedly, knowing that Skai was like a child in a candy store right now, finally opening the glass door that had the words 'Head Master' in Latin engraved in gold at the end of the long corridor and walking inside her office, leaving the door open for her niece. Skai scrambled to catch up, but found that she had accidentally bumped shoulders with a student unexpectedly coming out one of the archways, causing the books on the other's arms to fall down, for walking into Skai is as if walking into a cement wall (something her uncle Gio always made fun of). It was surprising, considering the fact Skai had never felt physical pain in her 16 years of life, that her shoulder actually throbbed, forming a bruise, from the simple run-in. She internally fretted for the other, knowing she must've hurt the fellow student as well. Skai quickly began to pick up the books, kneeling down on the floor, preparing an apology mentally. "I'm so so-"

"It's you."

Skai frowned at being interrupted, slowly standing up with the books held closely on her chest. She began to scan the other from bottom to top as she did so, seeing black mid-leg heeled boots with equally dark knee-high socks. Obviously, the other was female, wearing the standard black and red stripped skirt and white blouse uniform. She had on black arm warmers, and a red scarf elegantly wrapped around her pale neck, covering her equally as red tie. Skai's eyes widened, her lips opening just slightly in surprise when she recognized the passionate blue eyes partially hidden by bangs and black square glasses; her shoulder-length black with a few blond strands hair was down and a bit wavy. "What the actual fuck."

The young woman scowled, glaring at Skai quite unpleasantly and ripping the books from her grasp. She brushed past Skai, who couldn't help but stare at the other's retreating back in both curiosity and irritation. Skai didn't understand why she didn't immediately acknowledged who the other female was. Usually, she'd be able to smell people she had already met from miles away. But...

'_I can't sense her energy. I can't tell if she's plainly human or something else. The time that I met her, I swore she was human. What...?'_ Skai was more than confused. She had once met that raven in one of her outings with her uncle in the village she used to live in. The memory was blurry, since she was in a young age, but she recalled that the raven had been just as hostile as she was now.

"I'm sorry about that."

Skai jumped, having been lost in her own thoughts, and was taken aback at the powerful smell of a dark energy right in front of her. She hissed lowly, alarmed, turning to face what was clearly a god-related being.

He was smiling friendlily without a glimpse of superiority, and it was a surprise to her. Most god-related creatures, specially with as much dark power as the one in front of her, tend to be overconfident and cocky. However, this guy was different. His smile, showing straight white teeth, was sincere. He was considerably taller than Skai, his skin the color of light brown, his eyes an unusually shining baby blue. He wore the school uniform with a black hoodie, a silver chain hanging on his hip, and red Vans. Skai weirdly noted that his eyebrows were like a line of blue flame, his head covered by a red binnie, and his ears pierced with blue diamond earrings. His hand was extended toward her and it took Skai a moment to understand the gesture.

She took his warm hand in hers and shook it. "It's...okay."

"She tends to be ill humored most of the time." He let go of her hand with a gentle squeeze, smile still in place. He cocked his head to the side in inquiry. "However, you looked like you already knew her."

"I guess I did." Skai wasn't all that sharing with her thoughts to strangers, specially to supernatural beings. But she liked his easy-going aura. "Are you a god?"

"Demigod." He grinned.

"Oh, good! I was wondering why you hadn't entered yet. It seems you made a friend." Regina leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her chest with a small smirk. "Do you mind staying here for a few seconds and helping her around the school afterwards, Mister Smith?"

'_Smith? Does everyone here have ridiculous or common last names?'_ Skai's eye twitched. "I don't need any help-"

"You've just been here less than ten minutes and you look like you want to pounce and rip someone's soul out." Regina laughed at the look of slight fear Skai received from the demigod standing beside her.

"You aren't a spiritual vampire, are you?" Smith narrowed his baby blue eyes at her, taking a step back for safety.

Regina and Skai shared a look and burst out into laughter. The young man looked startled. "Did I say something funny?!"

"No, not really." Skai smiled at him. Regina gestured for her niece to follow her, leaving the confused and slightly stunned male to his own thoughts.

Skai immediately dodged a book that flew past her head. "Holy fu-"

"Maria!" Regina shouted, sending a glare to her niece, daring her to finish the curse with shinigami eyes. Skai pressed her lips together, her cheeks puffing out momentarily to then return the look with a sheepish grin.

"Señora?!" A brown head bolted out from behind a pile of papers and books on a white desk in the corner of the rectangular room. Skai watched, highly amused, as the strange woman, that smelled of magic, began to curse in a foreign language, scrambling around the desk to be at the front of it, facing Regina and bowing apologetically. "I am sorry, Señora, for my lateness. I was busy at home and now I came and look at all this mess! Please forgive me, Señora!"

Regina sighed, rubbing her temple with her forefinger. "It's alright, Maria. Just clean it all up and please find me the files for Skai Crow."

"Okay!"

"Is she your secretary?" Skai asked, following her aunt across the room to the door at the other corner, not taking her eyes off the distressed brunette digging through the piles of orange files in the metal file storage. "Why does she speak another language?"

"Yes, to your first question." Regina opened the door to her office, letting her niece before closing the door. "And she's Latin. From Low Earth Puerto Rico, I believe. Her English is poor though."

"Low Earth?" Skai frowned deeply, not understanding the reference. Regina sighed, going around her perfectly organized white desk and sitting on the white leather chair. Skai didn't sit down on one of the seats in front of said desk immediately, her eyes takin in the room. It was big and spacious, considering what she was used to, and it had a couple of floating photo frames of high honored graduating classes on the right wall. She blinked twice, now knowing her eyes weren't fooling her, intrigued at the fact the people wearing black robes were moving in the pictures. She changed her attention to the complete glass wall to her left, seeing a large grassy field with metallic banks around it and a track park where various of students wore sport clothing and were being directed by what appeared to be a couch.

"That's what you call the human world here." Regina observed the blond take in her surroundings. "You'll learn more about everything soon enough. Sit."

Noting the authoritative way that Regina said it, Skai obeyed and sat down on one of the seats, setting her backpack on the floor beside the chair and making herself comfortable.

"Here's your schedule." The raven extended her hand holding a sheet of printed paper and Skai gradually took it. "I signed you up for the boxing club since Giovanni once mentioned to me you were fascinated by it. The class periods are all one hour, and there is school from eight to five for five days a week. On Saturdays, I also signed you up for music club. Sundays are all yours, and it is the only day students will be allowed to invite family members and the such. No humans. Your things will be delivered to the dorm you ended up with, and I will warn you that they'll be five others, and I will not be acting on favoritism if anything happens."

The last sentence was obviously a warning for Skai to behave and she got the message very well. "What about my...uh, food?"

"I will be in charge of that." Regina amended. They both looked up when Maria silently opened the door and walked toward her boss, giving her a file.

"Aqui esta, Señora."

"Gracias." Regina nodded in approval and Maria offered a smile to Skai before leaving and closing the door behind. Skai patiently waited for her aunt to finish reading what was inside the file, and when her eyes widened in what could only be shock, the blond felt a wave of nervousness creep in.

"U-Um, what are my results?"

"You got a total of 85." Regina looked at Skai as if she was seeing an alien, her eyes still as wide as saucers. "That's really really good. You're on level 8. For a junior, that is beyond excellent. I am impressed."

Skai couldn't stop the proud smile that broke across her face, puffing her chest out slightly in self pride. "Of course! How can you expect anything lower?"

Regina smirked, chuckling and setting the file down, stamping it with the school crest. "Considering this is your first entry exam, dear, I am surprised but not unpleased. Your next exam better be higher."

"So, what dorm do I have?" Skai was feeling quite excited now, the grin full of joy seeming permanent on her face. Again, Regina couldn't help but smile at her softly.

"You're in the fanciest with the strongest and most honored juniors." Regina chuckled as the gray eyes twinkled in happiness.

"Does that mean I'm housemates with the student you were praising? What level does he have?"

Regina tusked, shaking her head. "I'm not permitted to tell other student's scores. You'll just have to find out yourself. The dorm number is 11508. I'm pretty sure Mister Smith can help you find it, since he leaves there as well."

"For reals?" Skai took the papers that were handed to her in a folder.

"Yes. Now go, you're late for your first class." Regina watched her niece hastily stand, taking her backpack, and exit, giving the raven a smile and wave.

'_Guess you're now off on your own,'_ Regina sighed, leaning on the chair and staring up at the ceiling with a sad look. _'She's a lot like you, sister. Although the blond is definitely from her father, she-'_

Wait. That reminded her of someone she needed to shout at.

"Maria, communicate me with Miss Swan immediately!"

* * *

"Oh, you actually waited." Skai smiled good-naturedly at the male she had met earlier standing by the door.

Mister Smith smiled back, shifting his blue backpack onto his shoulder. "What, though it was scared or something?"

"Perhaps." Skai stood next to him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know your first name."

"Tobi." He flashed her a grin as they both began to walk. "Yours?"

"Skai Crow."

"Pleasure to meet you. What's your first period?"

"Um," Skai flipped through the papers in her grasp and finally found her schedule. "Chemistry."

"Great! So is mine. I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what exactly are you?"

Skai bit her bottom lip and looked up at Tobi apprehensively. All she saw there was open curiosity. He obviously didn't have any hidden intentions and he did already told her what he was, so, why couldn't she? "I'm a, uh, hybrid."

"That's awfully descriptive."

Skai scowled, playfully punching Tobi on his arm, who flinched at the brute force. "Bastard."

The hallways were empty, the only sound being Tobi's squeaking Vans and their softly spoken words. Distinctively, Skai could hear what seemed to be teachers and students chattering, and the occasional telltale vibrations of moving feet. Rows of gold engraved lockers were at each side of the walls, the continuation being stopped by the infrequent glass doors. Skai could see teachers of all types as they passed by, once even spotting a dwarf. Distracted as she was, it took her while to notice Tobi had stopped walking beside her. Confused, Skai stopped and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Are you in good terms with Mikasa?" He asked, shifting his weight on his feet nervously as his eyes darted from Skai to behind her.

"Who?" She asked while swiftly turning on her heel, finally spotting the raven that had bumped with her earlier. Skai noticed the way the teen was standing, tense, with her hands formed into shaking fists and her eyes.

'_Oh god, her eyes are red with four pupils?!'_

"Mikasa." Tobi said, his voice full of warning and apprehension, moving to stand beside Skai almost over-protectively.

With a snarl, the raven named Mikasa twirled on her heels and started marching away. Skai, alerted, began jogging towards her, despite the exasperated look she received from the demigod. "Hey! Hey wait up! Have we met before? Hey! Don't ignore me! Who are-"

To say Skai was taken by surprise is an understatement. The blow of a clenched and chakra-fueled fist sent her flying back a couple feet, falling on her ass right next to Tobi, who quickly got in between them. "Mikasa! Calm down!"

"Am I that unimportant to your fucking memory?!" Mikasa growled, her fist still in midair, knuckles red from the impact. Three of her pupils twirled around the one pupil in the middle, teeth clenched as she began walking towards her again, paying no mind to the desperate demigod fruitlessly trying to stop her by flailing his hands in front of her.

"What the actual fuck?! What are you talking about?!" Skai hissed, raising her hand and flinching when she touched her tender cheek. The blonde growled, slowly getting up on her feet and putting on a defensive pose. She didn't know what was exactly going on, racking through her mind to any indication of who the obviously pissed off raven was. There was a memory, she knew, but it was too blurry, too far off, and all she truly recalled from it were the red eyes. Although, it had had two pupils then, not four._ 'Why can't I remember?'_

Tobi harshly grabbed Mikasa's arms before she could get any closer, her face beyond livid. "Hey! Mikasa, calm down! There's no need for violence! She's new here and-"

"Get out of the way, Tobi."

"Please, Mikasa-"

Skai gasped when the female, having grasped Tobi's shoulders, effortlessly threw the taller demigod to the side and out of her way, making him slam against the lockers and creating a dent on the gold. Mikasa glanced at her grunting friend apologetically, but then continued to glower at the blond as if her facial expression hadn't changed at all. Skai took in a deep breath, wishing she knew what was up with this bitch._ 'What the fuck did I do to her, fuck.'_

Out of the corner of her gray eye, she can see teachers and students peering through the glass doors curiously, some looking awestruck while others absolutely worried.

"What you even doing here?" Mikasa hissed, trying her best to internally calm herself when she sensed eyes on her.

"I could ask you the same thing! What the fuck are you? And who are you?! Why'd you punch me?! I did nothing to you!" Skai was shouting, not because she was scared, but because she was desperate. She knew the extent of her power, and even with the sealed necklace her aunt gave her, she knew she could fatally injure Mikasa, despite how strong the raven seemed to be. She didn't want that, even if the raven was being a bitch about this.

"You did nothing?!" Mikasa shrieked, and Skai swore that she could finally sense a burst of powerful energy inside of the other that actually intimidated her. "Yeah, that's exactly what you did! Nothing!"

Skai gasped and barely managed to dodge when Mikasa launched herself at her. The blond rolled across the floor, and watched the other save herself from landing on her face by using her hands and flipping back to her feet. Deciding it was time to fight back, Skai hastily stood up and held up her fists on each side of her face, her gaze narrowed when Mikasa adjusted her scarf and mimicked her stance. It surprised Skai a little, the confidence and essence of power that Mikasa showed. "I don't want to fight."

"It's not like I'll give you a choice." Mikasa hissed back and ran forward, sending a well aimed kicked to the head which was narrowly avoided. Skai harshly grasped the raven's ankle hard enough to bring bruises and twisted her, obligating Mikasa to place her palms flat on the ground. The raven growled, using her free foot to kick Skai's unsuspecting stomach. The blond gasped at the blow, her glasses falling on the floor and shattering, letting go of the ankle in favor of stepping back and caressing her stomach. "Agh."

Mikasa stood up straight and was stunned when a fist collided with her chin, her glasses flying off, and sending her back what would had been a good mile if she didn't stop by quickly placing her feet firm on the ground and using her strength to stop the sliding. She raised her head, hair momentarily getting in the way of her vision, and managed to block a kick with her forearms, utterly taken aback at the brute force that slammed her against the wall at the end of the hallway.

Mikasa groaned at the impact, her teeth clenched tightly together and pupils swirling. She wasn't about to be undone by some newbie, however she was pissed off. Livid, and it was shattering her control, the rage shaking her body. The fact that her opponent had obviously been a lot stronger than expected only made her angrier._ 'If she's this powerful, why didn't she do anything back then?!' _Frustrated, Mikasa's eyes stung with unshed tears.

Skai saw the raven's eyes water, and wondered if her hit had gravely injured her. There was anger and hatred in those red orbs but also resentment and hurt. Those last two made her heart clench and her limbs weaken ever so slightly. Mikasa growled darkly when she spotted what she thought was pity in those gray eyes, and used the distraction to her advantaged, grasping the smaller girl's knee and pulling her closer, meaning to punch the shocked Skai right on her face but instead took a hold of a flashing gold necklace that caught her sight and ripping it off.

* * *

"You called?"

"Fucking Christ!" Regina screamed in surprise, abruptly standing up from her seat next to her desk, and clenching her chest where she could feel her heartbeat going much faster that normal. She sighed when she spotted her girlfriend, wearing her usual blue jeans and white blouse with the school crest on one of the front pockets, her blond hair tide up in a high pony tail. Regina sloppily threw herself back on her chair. "Emma!"

The blond grinned at her from the other side of the glass wall and then in a blink of an eye she was inside the office surrounded by light blue dust, leaning over the desk to peck the raven on her nose. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey yourself." Regina scowled, rolling her dark brown eyes at Emma because of the show of affection, despite the contradicting light blush that covered her cheeks.

"You mad or something?" Emma frowned worriedly, moving around the desk to promptly settle herself on the raven's lap and smile a bit too sweetly. Regina felt her right eye twitch in annoyance, resisting the urge to push her off her lap and start throwing a tantrum like a child. Emma's smile turned into a mischievous grin, wrapping her arms around the raven's neck and briefly pressing their lips together.

Regina sighed, closing her eyes and raising a hand up to massage her forehead where a headache was beginning to form while the other circled Emma's waist. Seriously, lately she couldn't even be mad at the blond for five seconds. When Emma goes and does stuff this cute, it left Regina feeling disgustingly mushy and shy and shit. _'Damn her.'_"I should be mad at you for being late, you know. I had to do your job today."

"I heard. You took down poor Briknie. Sorry, babe, I overslept." Emma kissed the raven softly as an apology and pulled back to smile brightly.

"Is that what you call an apology?" Regina arched a perfect eyebrow, making Emma deviously smirk and lean forward again to press their lips together gently, slowly growing in intensity. Emma shifted so she could straddle the raven's lap, hands rising to intertwine themselves into glossy black locks. Boldly, she opened her lips so her tongue could slid out, sensually licking Regina's bottom lip and asking for entrance. Letting out a blissful sigh, Regina parted her lips and welcomed the slick and intoxicating tongue inside her warm mouth. They both moaned, Emma bucking her hips closer to the raven's while Regina slid her hands down the blond's back and finished placing them on Emma's ass, tugging her closer.

Their chests were pressed closely together, and they could practically feel the heat radiating from the other's. Steadily, the atmosphere escalated, leaving the women breathless with their own actions, caressing each other almost roughly with want and need._ 'Oh, god, it's been too long,_' Regina moaned, the sound sexily vibrating against their joint lips and making Emma groan. Truth be told, it had only been three days since their last encounter, but to her, it felt like years. She wanted this to last forever.

Emma internally smiled in victory. _'Yes! I am so getting laid tonight!'_

Just when they were truly getting desperate, Regina suddenly stiffened under Emma and roughly pushed the blond off, who, too surprised to react fast enough, landed on the floor with a slightly pissed off look forming on her face. "The fuck, Regina?!"

"Goddammit, Skai! Not even ten minutes!" The raven growled under her breath, paying no mind to the flabbergasted woman on the ground, and walked briskly to the door, trying her best to make herself presentable on the way. "Miss Swan, follow me! It seems my niece is getting creative too soon in the morning."

"Ugh," Emma whined, crawling up to her feet with a sigh and adjusted her pants, which had lowered from Regina's groping from earlier. "I'm starting not to like this niece of yours. Nope, not at all. Interrupting our sexy time..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Writer I:** Well my young ones that is chapter one for you guys. Hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it :)

**Writer P:** Please review, favorite and follow! We like being social, despite being socially retarded xD

**Writer I:** Oh, we have tumblr so go to our profile and follow us. If you have questions or just want to talk don't be afraid to but tell us if it's Writer I or Writer P for less confusion, it happens to us a lot xD

**Writer P: **We'll try to update as quick as we can, since we have school and other shits to attend to.

**See you next time,**

**~CreaturesAcademyStudents**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**A/N: Hello, friends~! Please forgive us for our late update, it has been kind of a difficult time for us. But we promise we'll do way better! This chapter is also shorter than the first and there isn't much loving, we sorry! But, anyways, hope you enjoy it! Also, thank you so much for the reviews!**

_Previously in Creatures Academy:_

_"Goddammit, Skai! Not even ten minutes!" The raven growled under her breath, paying no mind to the flabbergasted woman on the ground, and walked briskly to the door, trying her best to make herself presentable on the way. "Miss Swan, follow me! It seems my niece is getting creative too soon in the morning."_

_"Ugh," Emma whined, crawling up to her feet with a sigh and adjusted her pants, which had lowered from Regina's groping from earlier. "I'm starting not to like this niece of yours. Nope, not at all. Interrupting our sexy time..."_

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

Skai's gray eyes went wide and she rapidly pushed herself off Mikasa, who fell promptly on her ass, raising an eyebrow at the obviously panicking blond with the necklace innocently dangling in her hand. Skai stepped back, her shaking hands covering her face as a growl emitted through her.

Tobi stood up with a groan, muttering under his breath something about 'insane women' and brushing off the cement powder that covered his shoulder blades. He glanced at the two girls staring at each other, or, well, Mikasa was staring, Skai seemed to be cowering behind her hands and Tobi groaned again when he presumed that the latter must've been under a genjutsu. Just when he was about to scold Mikasa and her behavior, he froze when a sudden burst of energy appeared in the atmosphere, and he was more than surprised to see it coming from Skai, who was now trembling bodily and letting out animalistic sounds.

Sharing a 'what the fuck' look with Mikasa, Tobi slowly approached the blonde, a hand outstretched warily as if he expected the small teen to lash out and run away.

Mikasa hastily stood up, her red eyes, which had faded to their blue shade, widened considerable when she saw black ancient symbols she had studied before manifesting themselves on the blond's tan skin, moving and finally forming their final shape, setting on the skin as if they were tattoos. The raven evaluated Skai more closely, noticing how the blond's nails were growing longer and shaper, taking the appearance of claws, her well-kept hair seemed to have ruffled and spiked, looking as if a set of wolf-like ears had planted themselves on her head. Flickering her red four pupil eyes on, Mikasa scoffed, amazingly impressed and majorly apprehensive with a tinge of fear, when she saw Skai's outstanding massive chakra darken and simultaneously expand throughout her entire body.

Tentatively, Skai lowered her hands, revealing bright vivid red pupil-less eyes and long canines.

"Tobi! Don't!" Mikasa shouted with a hint of exasperation that made Tobi stop in his tracks.

Skai's insistent growls seemed to have increased in volume, her body hunching forwards as she set her gaze directly to Mikasa, who went rigid.

With a speed Tobi nor Mikasa anticipated, Skai was right in front of the raven, her clawed hands wrapping around the pale neck and raising Mikasa up and forcefully slamming her against the wall. Mikasa groaned at the pain, letting go of the necklace, which fell with a soft _ting_, and clasping her hands firmly on the blond's wrists. They stared at each other for a second before Skai let out a nerve-wrecking roar. Tobi shouted, scrambling to reach them.

Mikasa growled as she felt most of her air leave her lungs, making her pant. Just when she was going to surrender and use a stronger power, Skai was quite abruptly pried off of her by a powerful blue energy. Mikasa sighed and fell down like a doll to the floor.

"Skai!" Regina yelled, kneeling beside Mikasa, and after a quick survey of the teen's well being, she grasped her shoulders. "Where is it?"

Emma stood in front of Mikasa and Regina, her hand extended and glowing with blue sparks. An apprehensive and quite fearful expression reflected on her features. When Skai swiftly jumped back to her feet with the most feral look a person could give, Emma groaned in dismay._ 'Just my luck, she's a bitch too.'_

Mikasa snarled. "What the fuck is she?"

"Where is the necklace?" Regina asked, lifting one of her hands from the younger raven's shoulder and grasping her face to make her look at her. "The necklace, Miss Uchiha?! Where?!"

With a growl, Skai began running towards Emma, hissing and baring her fangs. The older blond stayed frozen in place, not knowing what to do first. She couldn't injure her girlfriend's niece, Regina would surely murder her. But she couldn't leave a student unprotected either.

Mikasa frantically looked around for the necklace Regina so vigorously asked for, and, after spotting it a few inches away from Emma's right foot, grabbing it and thrusting it into the headmaster's waiting hands.

Regina hastily stood up, and with a graceful skip, positioned herself in front of Emma and bracing herself with the necklace held tightly in her grasp.

"Regina, what the hell!" Emma yelled, trying to get the raven out of the way but failing miserably when her girlfriend pushed her away.

"Protect Miss Uchiha and Mister Smith! You wouldn't be able to handle her! Don't you see, she's out of control!" Regina shouted as she began to charge right into Skai, her whole body gleaming with purple energy and once they were both at a short distance, she clapped her right hand around the blonde's neck and slammed her down the ground with a loud boom, the floors vibrating with the force.

"Skai! Calm the fuck down!" Regina screamed when Skai continued to struggle against the hold with inhuman sounds. Muttering under her breath a spell, she made a quick hand-sign and, slapping her hand clasped on her niece's neck, put the necklace back on.

Skai went tense, all movements ceasing, her eyes wide and mouth gaping, and slowly but surely, the malicious energy surrounding her began to vanish.

"Impressive." Emma murmured, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glancing at the two students beside her. Tobi was staring at Skai quite dumbly and Mikasa looked awfully disgruntled, wearing a frown as she scanned her glasses for any damage and composing herself.

Regina sighed, letting go of the slightly disorientated Skai, who blinked herself back to awareness and stared at her aunt with confusion. Controlling her purple power back inside her body, Regina knelt down more comfortably beside her niece, combing her blond tendrils away from her face. "You're such a handful."

Skai sat up with a frown, and glanced around the destroyed hallway. She eyed the blonde woman, looking at her cautiously, standing beside Mikasa, who was glaring (surprise there), and Tobi, who had a mixture of obvious worry and bewilderment. When realization hit her, she gasped and snapped her panicked gaze back to her aunt. "What did I do?"

Regina smirked, shaking her head and standing up, extending her hand for her niece to do the same, who accepted the help. "That's what I'd like to know. It's barely been a few minutes and you're already starting fights."

"She started it! For no reason as well!" Skai immediately snapped in defense, shifting to glare at Mikasa, who glowered right back.

Regina blinked, glancing at the younger raven. "Miss Uchiha? How uncharacteristic of you."

Mikasa scoffed indignantly, placing a hand on her hip. She was really annoyed, having injured her pride enough to start a childish rant. "Whatever. Why don't you just give the mongrel and me detention and get it over with?"

Regina frowned, not at all amused with the student's behavior. It was obvious Mikasa's attitude only irked Skai, and she worried that maybe having the two of them together might cause unnecessary trouble. _'Oh well,'_ she mentally sighed. _'I'll have to have a talk with Miss Uchiha then.'_

"Mikasa, darling! Where have you been?! Hook sent me to look for you!" A male shouted from the end of the hallway to the left, waving his hand in the air to get Mikasa's attention as he ran up to them. Skai couldn't help raise a curious eyebrow at the flamboyant teen, who wore the standard uniform quite...well, differently. His white buttoned shirt was completely open, revealing a toned and fair skinned chest, black Vans as his shoe wear, and a red short scarf wrapped around his neck. Upon closer inspection, Skai noticed his blond spiked up hair and, amazingly enough, green eyes rimmed with pink.

"Viktor." Mikasa turned to face him with a light frown.

The teen named Viktor that smelled of pristine fairy energy flashed a friendly grin at Skai and gave a light salute to the headmaster. He glanced around and frowned worriedly when he spotted Tobi. "Hey, you're cutting class too? Why do you look so disheveled?"

Tobi sighed and shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Viktor scowled and attempted to make the clothing more presentable and fussing like a mother with a child. Tobi rolled his baby blue eyes when he saw Mikasa's obviously amused smirk.

"Go to class, all of you. Miss Uchiha and Miss Crow, you both have detention, in the lunchroom." Regina added when Skai groaned in dismay. "Miss Swan, make sure Miss Crow and Mister Smith get to their classroom without another...incident."

Emma huffed. "But-"

"Miss Swan." Regina stated warningly.

Gritting her teeth, Emma complied with a scoff, internally whining. '_No, why! Stupid teenagers and their fucking troublemaking, causing me to lose sexy time with my babe!'_ "Come on, kids."

Skai and Tobi dutifully followed her, but not without glancing back. Skai watched at the same time Tobi gave her her glasses, somewhat perplexed, as Regina bowed slightly to Mikasa with an apologetic smile.

* * *

"Miss Uchiha, I would like to speak with you. Mister Bell, I hope you don't mind waiting for her? I'll give you both excuses for Mister Hook." Regina reassured, her dark brown eyes having an odd pleading glint to them.

"I don't mind." Viktor muttered, feeling awkward about the obvious tension between the two ravens.

Regina sighed then motioned for Mikasa to follow her, who complied silently. Viktor observed the women go with a frown. _'Wonder what that's all about.'_

* * *

"So you're Emma?"

Emma looked at the smaller blond casually walking by her side, and sending a small friendly smile. Emma returned the bright gesture, deciding to give the girl a chance. "Yeah. And you're Skai. You're going to love this school, trust me. Here, we're all about respecting our different kinds. Ain't I right, Tobi?"

Tobi grinned when Skai glanced at him. "Of course! Don't worry about anyone!"

"Except Mikasa, I reckon she doesn't like you very much." Emma laughed at the disgruntled look she received from Skai.

"Great, barely an hour and already somebody hates me." Skai grumbled, shifting her backpack, that Tobi was gracious enough to get for her, to her other shoulder.

"Mikasa dislikes everybody." Tobi said with a shrug. "Nothing to beat yourself about."

"I thought you were her friend." Skai raised an eyebrow.

"One of her bests. Doesn't mean I'm going to sugarcoat her." Tobi grinned when they finally stopped walking in front of a crystal door.

"This is where I take my departure. Have nice day!" Emma flashed them both a bright smile before turning and completely changing attitude with a scowl, grumbling under her breath._ 'She just has to be as cute as Regina doesn't she. Damn her.'_

Skai and Tobi shared a look and laughed wholeheartedly momentarily in complete freedom.

"Well, here we go! Welcome to Chemistry!" Tobi announced, opening the crystal door from the gold handle.

* * *

"So, let me see if I got this right," Mikasa sighed, leaning forward on her seat in front of Regina's desk at the latter's office. She was rubbing her temple with her thumbs, trying to keep the impending headache at bay. "Skai Crow, your niece, is a unique and one of a kind hybrid of werewolf, vampire, and witch, that may be wanted across the world for her abnormal specie, and you want me, of all people, to keep an eye on her? And try to help her control her bestiality?"

Regina was firm, her eyes showing unyielding determination. "Yes."

"Okay, first of all, why the fuck does it have to be _me_?" Mikasa threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"For multiple reasons," Regina straightened in her seat, putting her crossed arms on the smooth desk. "I'll tell you a few. You're one of the most strongest creatures in this academy, with the highest GPA points and exceptional talent and potential. It would be more than wise to ask of you to train and watch over my niece, who has just as much potential. You're also in the same age group as her, and you know exactly how it feels to be hunted down for what you are. That, and your Papa thought this would be very good for you."

"You talked to my dads?" Mikasa hissed, turning rigid where she sat.

"Yes." Regina took out a file that was held under a portrait and showed the younger raven the signatures of both of her fathers at the end of the fine print. "I had a long talk with Uchiha-sama and Uzumaki-sama before you were brought in this year, and they completely agreed. Uzumaki-sama was especially excited over you having a student to practice being a ,uh, _sensei_ to."

Mikasa growled, dragging her hand across her face in frustration. She didn't want this, no matter how many times she fought with her Papa about it. She had told him repeatedly she didn't want an apprentice when she was done with the academy, but alas, it feel upon deaf ears. She should've known her Papa wasn't one to give up, but she had hoped her Dad would at least be at her side in this. "I don't like her."

"I am aware." Regina let the paper in her grasp down and gave Mikasa a hard gaze. "I don't know what must've happened in your past with Skai, but I assure you, I will not tolerate the fighting or the danger to her well being. I trust you to be mature enough to let go of whatever anger you have against her, cause it's obvious she doesn't know what she did."

"She does know. She just doesn't remember." Mikasa muttered, her shoulders slumping down as her fight left her. There was little she could do with this situation, so she would have to comply. "When do I start?"

"That's another thing." Regina smiled, glad to see Mikasa at least surrendering to the idea. "She mustn't know. She wouldn't take it lightly to being babied this way at all. I'll take care of any of her other needs and I want you to inform me every few days."

"Fine." Mikasa scowled, standing up and hooking her white backpack on her shoulder. Turning on her heel to march off and take her anger out on one of the poor unfortunate gnomes around the school, but was stopped by an exclamation from the headmaster, who quickly stood up as well.

"Ah! She's also your new roommate!"

"What?!" Mikasa twirled on her heel to face the taller woman with a deadly glare that would make anyone but Regina flinch. "No _fucking_ way!"

"You heard me, dear," Regina smirked, her eyes glistening with mischief. "And please, do control your language."

"Fuck you! Fuck my life!" Mikasa groaned and leaving the room with a slam from the door.

Regina breathed in deeply and smirked, falling down gracefully back unto her chair. _'That went better than I expected.'_

* * *

"Oh! Looks like we have a new student, everyone! Please present yourself!" The raven haired woman standing by the desk exclaimed with a bright and irritating smile. Skai couldn't stop her eyebrow from twitching in annoyance, not knowing exactly why she found the other female a nuisance. Maybe it was her chipper attitude, or her perfect teeth or maybe her haircut. She will never know but she could practically smell her rotten soul miles away. Tobi snorted at the glower Skai was giving their teacher, passing by her and promptly sitting in one of the two-seat tables next to a pale freckled girl with curly brown tendrils Skai could distinctively smell was a vampire.

"Well, Miss, what are you waiting for? I'm , but they call me Snow White or Snow, for short!" She smiled again, green eyes twinkling so brightly Skai thought she was going to gag. The teacher practically skipped to the blond, grabbing her upper arm and dragging her up to the middle of the front of the class, every student in their seats snickering at the look of total disgust that appeared on Skai's face.

"Er," Skai murmured when Snow let go of her arm and moved to stand beside her. "I'm, uh, I'm Skai Crow."

"Hello, Skai." The classroom students said simultaneously when Snow motioned them to, unnerving Skai quite a bit.

"So, Miss Crow, tell us your honor." Snow smiled, again, at the blond.

"Honor?" Skai frowned, tugging at her backpack strap.

"You know, your species." The raven grinned again, making Skai's eyebrow twitch before she was internally panicking.

Biting her bottom lip, she shifted her weight on her feet and let out a deep breath. "I'm a, uh, hybrid."

Snow was going to keep on insisting, but stopped short when she got a good look on her new student. She knew those gray eyes anywhere. She went stiff, recalling what Regina had told her about this new..._girl_. "Alright. Why don't you go sit down beside Mister Nzambi?"

If Skai noticed her sudden change in attitude, she didn't react to it. Instead, she gradually moved to where the teacher pointed. When she reached her seat and sat down in the metal stool, the older woman already again starting her class, she couldn't help up but gag a little at the stench of death of the person next to her. She glanced to the side carefully after slowly placing her hand over her nose, seeing a raven haired male. He had his elbows resting on top of the granite desk, hands intertwined and chin resting on them. He wore a long black trench winter coat over what Skai supposed was his uniform, his feet clad in sleek black combat boots with silver chains. The only visible part of him was head and his hands, which she couldn't stop staring at.

The guy's complexion was a dark caramel color, but what was extremely alarming, was that the skin was obviously rotten, some pieces of it even hanging out and she noticed how his fingers had stitches, as if it was the only thing keeping his hands together. His face was, thankfully, more presentable, not completely suffering from decay except for the one side of his right cheek. His eyes were a brightly shining onyx, his black wiry hair cropped down military style and she spotted another stitch under his left eye.

"Can I help you?"

Jerking in surprise when the male faced her with an amused smirk, Skai sheepishly chuckled, lowering her hand from her face in an act solely for showing manners. "I, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just..."

He blinked and a look of complete understanding crossed his face. "Oh! I forgot, I must reek, huh?" He shifted in his stool, leaning down to search in his red backpack, and taking out a small crystal tube filled with a green liquid that he quickly drank after taking off the black lid, and suddenly, just like that, the smell completely vanished.

"Huh." Skai stared as he put the now empty tube back in his bag and flashed a smile of glistening white teeth.

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly. "I usually sit here alone, so I don't bother using my meds until afterwards." When he still saw how confused she appeared to be, he decided to elaborate. "I'm a zombie demon lord."

"Oh!" Skai looked honestly taken aback with wide gray eyes. "I've heard of people like you, well, not exactly lord, but the rest, yeah." She extended her hand, a friendly smile decorating her face. "I know you probably know my name already, but it's a pleasure to meet you."

The teenage boy seemed to be absolutely astounded, never having been treated this way, but it was a nice change. He grinned softly back, gently taking her hand in his.

She resisted the urge to cringe at the weird feeling of the cold flesh, and only smiled wider, quite nervously in his eyes.

"I'm Zoman. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Skai." He said with an obviously amused tone that didn't get past her, but she didn't comment on it.

* * *

"So, babe-"

"No."

Emma visibly flinched at the cold response from her girlfriend and then pouted, rolling on her wheeled chair so she could be next to the raven currently reading papers and swiftly signing with a gold feathered pen some others. The blonde moaned in devastation, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. "But, babe, I did everything you asked. I just want some loving-"

"I need to work," Regina sighed, shifting in her seat for a more comfortable position with the blond leaning against her and kissing her lover lightly on her pouty full lips.

Emma bit her bottom lip and watched Regina work for a few moments before speaking again in a soft voice. "I miss you."

Regina blinked, freezing in the middle of her reading. "We see each other every day."

"Yes, we do." Emma murmured, digging her face into the crook of the raven's neck. "But it's like we don't. You're always working, I'm always outside doing my job as well, and when we get back home, you're too tired for anything else. I just miss the way we were when we started. It's always like this now and I just get the impression that..."

Regina gridded her teeth together in a raw emotion of rising anger, slowly turning on her seat and brushing Emma's head off so that they were staring at each other, the raven giving the blond an accusing look. "You get the impression that what?"

Emma munched her bottom lip and raised a hand to caress the raven's cheek. "That you don't love me anymore. You never even actually said it..."

Regina's eyes glistened with an angry look that passed way too quickly and Emma went rigid when seeing that the raven had put on her stoic mask and pushed aside the blond's hand, getting back to work as if nothing had been said. It honestly hurt Emma, to see that expression of indifference directed at her. She wanted to apologize, anything to have a look of honesty from Regina, but she didn't know how. Heck, she didn't even knew what exactly pissed her off. "Regina-"

"We'll speak of this later, Miss Swan." Her tone held a large sense of superiority that Emma just had to obey or knew that things would be worse if she didn't.

She stood up and walked toward the door, stopping and hesitating momentarily before looking at Regina with a look of complete sincerity. "I love you."

Regina tensed but when time passed and there was no response, Emma silently left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

'_Well, it's official. I hate chemistry,'_ Skai internally groaned after a good twenty minutes of hearing the annoying teacher drone on about the effects of atoms with whatever the hell else. She hadn't ever been quite fond of taking class, despite having amazing academic achievements. Her uncle was also a great mentor and tutor, having extreme patience whenever she would try to change the subject or whenever she tried to skip the lessons. She learned a lot from him, and she was grateful.

But why couldn't he have taught her chemistry and helped her avoid this continuous happy chattering from an obnoxious raven-version bimbo?

Skai didn't know why exactly, but she didn't like this Snow woman. She was sure she had heard her name before, somewhere, other than in the stupid fairy tales humans appeared to be so irritatingly obsessed with.

'_Wait?' _Skai frowned. _'Could she be _the_ Snow White?_' She huffed quietly, crossing her dangling feet and placing her arms on her desk as she stared emptily at the black board. _'Oh well, I'll have to ask Auntie 'Gina.'_

At that exact moment, the gods gave her a gift resembling the sound of the ringing bell that meant that this period was done and Skai hastily stood up with a wide smile.

She quickly walked over to where Tobi was waiting for her beside his table.

"So, I noticed your dislike toward ?" Tobi smirked at the snicker Skai gave him as they both began to walk into the hallways filled with thousands of students of diverse species. It was somewhat intimidating, but she pushed away the fear and followed the demigod out of the classroom.

"Dislike? Are you sure that's all there is? She's repulsive!" Skai scrunched her nose, grabbing Tobi by the arm so she wouldn't get lost in the sea of creatures. The combining smells of all of them were driving her nose crazy. She could distinctively sense their powerful auras and suddenly, she felt small, as if she was abruptly turned into a speck of dust compared to all these supernaturals.

"Huh, I never thought anybody would think of her that way. And you sat next to Zoman, too. Wasn't he repulsive?" Tobi asked, narrowly dodging a large foot from a troll before they could be turned into a pile of mush. Skai gazed up at the female giant with wide gray eyes, obviously awed, never having seen a troll before. Tobi risked a glance at her and couldn't help but chuckle, catching the blonde's attention and reminding her of their conversation.

"He wasn't repulsive! Uncomfortable, yes, but not repulsive. She, on the other hand, is a completely different story. Did you see how fucking _wide_ her smile was?!" She made a face that caused Tobi to laugh out loud, quite joyfully amused.

"Also, what the fuck is _this_?! I feel like I'm in the middle of a battle field!" Skai grunted, her grasp on Tobi tightening when she bumped into an excited shouting blond who smelled like a water nymph.

"Ha! You only say that because you hadn't seen Friday afternoons yet! This doesn't even compare!" Tobi laughed at the yelp Skai gave when she felt a snake pass under her skirt and brush her thigh.

"What the fuck?! That was a very perverted snake!" She shouted while clutching her skirt, watching the green reptile slither away.

"Eh, don't worry, that was just Akasha. She's a shape-shifter from the Gorgon clan." Tobi briefly explained and when having earned a confused look as a response, he sighed. "You'll learn about it in History."

"History?" Skai frowned and then looked up at Tobi expectantly. "What class do I have next, anyways?"

"_We_ have Spanish."

* * *

"You still haven't told me what happened, Mikasa." Viktor interrogated while giving said person sitting in front of him a worried frown. This caught the attention of the other two teens sitting beside them.

Mikasa snorted, closing her eyes when she felt the intense questioning gazes of her friends. She probed her elbow on her desk and probed her chin on her palm, her other hand playing with her mechanical purple pencil.

Seeing that the raven was obviously not going to answer and was also not in a good mood, as if that was surprising, Viktor pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest childishly and turning to face the wizard sitting next to him. "Xkaliber, do you know what happened?"

Xkaliber raised an eyebrow, honestly looking bewildered as he inquired with his rich accent. "Why would I know what happened?"

"I heard from Clarice that you were late for History class." Viktor gingerly pointed out with a triumphant smirk.

Xkaliber sent a look at the brunette sitting in front of him. She gave him a small apologetic smile with honest caramel eyes shining, white teeth glowing over her bronze complexion. "Oops."

"Well, if you should know, I was only late to class because I was going through an _amazing_ and _inspiring_ adventure and-"

"You got into a fight with Briknie again." Viktor deadpanned and rolled his green pink rimmed eyes at Xkaliber's grimace.

"And Regina had to stop you." Clarice added, toying with her blue glasses a bit before putting them back on, grinning sheepishly at the wizard as Viktor and her high-fived.

Xkaliber huffed, resting his arms on his desk and hiding his face in between them. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm a bad liar."

Clarice frowned delicately, placing her hand gently on top of Xkaliber's. "You could just ignore him. He's just a bully, and he's way weaker than you either way."

Xkaliber sighed, sitting up straight and stretching his arms up high when Clarice let go of his hand. Viktor hummed, cocking his head to the side in admiration. "Can you stretch your arms higher?"

Clarice giggled when Xkaliber flushed lightly in surprise and glared at the laughing blond. "Shut up, you!"

"Make me?" Viktor wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Clarice laugh louder and Xkaliber roll his purple eyes, punching the fairy's shoulder.

"Anyways," Viktor continued on with the conversation from before, rubbing his arm where Xkaliber hit him. "Most of the school have stopped talking about stuff like that ever since Mikasa and you kicked ass in last year's BOP. In fact, the rumors are saying that you two might even be considered human gods!"

"There's no such thing as human gods." Mikasa spoke, surprising the three teens and making them look at her questioningly. She paid them no mind, her gaze glued on the doorway as her nostrils flared slightly in clear irritation. "But there is such a thing as a nuisance."

* * *

The moment Skai entered the classroom, she went rigid, having smelled the presence of a particular raven. She found it ironic that just a second later, she was locking gazes with angry and icy blue eyes. "Well, shit."

Tobi sighed, sounding a bit annoyed if not exasperated, and took Skai's arm in his grasp, dragging her to the other side of the room. "Obviously, I won't be able to sit in my normal seat today. You two really have some steam to blow off."

Skai didn't comment as she observed the way the bronzed brunette that smelled of pure mixed salt and fresh water and demigod energy next to Mikasa pat the raven's arm concernedly. The bespectacled brunette seemed exceedingly friendly and close to the Uchiha, specially by the way Mikasa didn't rebuke her for accidentally bumping her pencil off her desk. When she stretched herself to get it, Skai noticed her black leggings under her uniform skirt and her red sandals. She also spotted the same wizard/warlock teen she saw this morning talking with the fairy that was friends with Mikasa.

"They seem close." Skai finally said after they sat down at the end of the room.

Tobi glanced at them, sending a wave to Xkaliber who had given him an odd glance. "Yeah, we all are."

Skai blinked, putting her hands together on top of the granite desk. "Oh. I'm sorry, you could just sit next to them."

Tobi shrugged, taking out his notebook. "It's okay. They'll live without me. The Indian girl you see there is my cousin, Clarice, by the way."

"Ah." Skai nodded and then frowned. "Wouldn't that Mikasa get mad at you for hanging out with me though?"

"She isn't the type." Tobi shook his head, tapping his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I've never seen her angry before, to be honest. She's always so impassive but don't let that fool you, she cares a lot for people. I don't really know what's causing her to react so mean towards you. She's usually somewhat polite."

Skai sighed, running a hand through her blond tendrils. "I don't know what I did to make her hate me."

"She doesn't hate you." Tobi smiled when Skai glanced up at him. "She's vengeful by nature but she doesn't hate you, that you can trust me with."

* * *

"Alright Briknie, stand up already." Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest and kicked the giant's head still resting on the middle of the road.

When she got no response, she growled and kicked him again, earning a load groan that resonated. She probably kicked him harder than she meant to, but she couldn't have prevented it. She was still severely pissed off and hurt about what happened earlier with Regina, so she was just trying to stop herself from thinking too much about it by keeping herself busy. But still.

After a good while of shouting and shoving, she was finally able to get the cyclops on his feet and on his way to the infirmary. The sound of his dragging feet were load enough to make Emma flinch. She sighed, scratching her neck, and kicking the rubble of cement the giant created with his fall. She slowly turned to stare at the glass wall of Regina's office at the sixth floor. She could just see her lover doing her work, hunched over her desk, and sipping her coffee with her free hand. It made Emma smile to catching the raven so at ease. Regina rarely let her guard down, always rigid and moving with grace, therefore, having caught her so relaxed was a rare occasion.

It also made Emma somewhat sad that she wasn't the cause of it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Writer P: **This is pretty much it! We hope you liked it!

**Writer I:** Next chapter will probably be uploaded next year, but! We are uploading a sidefic with specials for Christmas and New Years, so keep a watchful eye on them please!

**Writer P:** We are also uploading a few drabbles on our tumblr, so check that out~! The link is in our profile!

**Writer I:** Please review, guys! Thank you for reading!

**Happy Holidays,**

**~CreaturesAcademyStudents**


End file.
